Squirrel Stole My Checkbook
by Keruha Digifox
Summary: When a jealous rival attempts revenge, Tea and Seto find themselves stranded in a forest miles from civilization. On their way home how will the two cope with squirrely pickpockets, red convertables, evil children, and most importantly... each other.
1. Dance Dance Rivalution

Hello people, welcome to my fic, **Squirrel Stole My Checkbook**.

I am Keruha... Oh wait, you already read that on the author thingy and you say you don't care about who am? glare Well, whatever. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction that I've ever typed down. My friends loved it and I'm constantly being asked to write my fanfictions down even though I'm more of a drawing artist than a typing artist.Yep, I'm really amazed how long my first chapter is. I've written up to 13 pages in a chapter! Anyways...

No, I'm afraid I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did I would have no clue what to do and I'd have a spiffy white tenchcoat like the one Seto wears.

Anyway, I chatted enough. Let the story commence.

0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0  
**Chapter 1 - Dance Dance Rival-ution**  
0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0

Tea awoke to feel the sun's warm rays touch her skin. She sighed and picked herself up from her bed. After stretching, she went to prepare for the day. Tea knew this was going to be another ho-hum normal day for her. Watch TV for a bit, have breakfast, go over to Yugi's house to hangout, return home or go somewhere for lunch, maybe do a little shopping at the mall. Yep, it would be just another boring old day. Yet, just because it was boring didn't mean it was bad. There had been several times in her life where she and her friends were caught in mortal danger or dire situations. So again, boring wasn't really that bad. However, even though this was just her average day this was also the beginning of a thrilling, terrible, and funny adventure.

0I0I0I0I0

Tea was lying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, watching a DVD movie on a big screen television. She was trying very hard to focus on the story line of 'All of My Heart', but it was proving to be more difficult than she imagined. The movie was supposedly one of the most dramatic movies that had came out that year. All the girls in her class seemed to be in love with the movie so she had decided to watch it for herself. Unfortunately, to put it in simple terms, from her point of view, the movie sucked. She was about to turn it off and end the misery when her cell phone rang.

Do-do-do-de-do-de-di-li-li-li-do-lo!

"Huh?"

Tea stopped the movie and then stretched her hand out to grab the passion pink cell phone just lying a cushion away from her. As she picked up the phone, she checked her caller I.D. to see if it was someone she even felt in the mood to talk to. It was.

"Hi Yugi!" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey Tea," a nice and sweet voice said over the phone.

"So what's up Yugi? Anything interesting?"

"Well Joey invited me and Tristan to the arcade and I was wondering if you would like to come along. By the tone of Joey's voice it sounds like something very exciting must be going on there."

"Sure, I'll be right over. It isn't if I have anything better to do," Tea said, giving an annoyed glance at the movie she had rented that now rested on the coffee table in front of her. "Which arcade are we going to?"

"I think it's the one at the South mall."

"Okay. Will I be meeting you guys at your house or at the mall?"

"We'll meet at the mall."

"Well…ok, then… I'll see you there. Oh wait, should I bring some extra cash?"

"No, I think we're good."

"Oh, umm…are you sure?.." (Tea knew from past experience that it was almost inevitable that someone in their group would be caught short on these outings.)…

"sigh If you want to, I guess it wouldn't hurt…

"Okay, I'll se you later…bye."

"Bye."

A contented smile appeared on Tea's face. Maybe this day wouldn't be so boring after all.

0I0I0I0I0  
**-At the Arcade-**

"Okay, this is it! It's finally da big day." Joey said with a big grin on his face.

"What day is that Joey?" Yugi asked.

"It's da day where I will finally… BEAT THE HIGHSCORE FOR ALIEN INVADERS!" the blonde shouted in excitement as he pulled a quarter from his pocket and put it into the game machine.

Yugi, Tristan, and Tea all sweatdropped.

"Err… Isn't that the arcade game you've been trying to beat all week?" Tristan asked rather worried. "What makes you think you can beat it now?"

"I've been practicin' and not to mention I picked up a few tricks from this baby," Joey responded handed his friend a huge yellow book.

"Alien Invaders for Dummies?" Tristan read from the cover.

Joey braced himself on the controller as level one began.

"Oh yeah! Here we go! DIE ALIEN SCUM! DIE!"

"Joey, you do remember the last time you tried to beat the highscore for Alien Invaders don't you? And how I couldn't get you off until we were both totally broke? We didn't even have bus change! We had to WALK all the way home!" Tristan shouted in sudden agitation.

"Quiet Tristan. I need my concentration," replied Joey kicking alien butt.

Tristan gave a sigh and turned to a clueless Yugi and Tea.

"If you value your time and money I suggest you go do something else here at the mall and quickly."

"What about you?" Tea asked.

"I'm going to stay here and watch Joey to make sure he doesn't go overboard," Tristan said.

Just then, as if on cue, an explosion sounded from the Alien Invaders game, followed by a chain of loud, angry complaints from Joey.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! I dodged dat missile! I DODGED IT! This game cheats!"

"Uhh… Yeah…" Tristan said as his point was just proved.

Tea and Yugi decided to take their pointy haired friend's advice and quickly left to take a look around the huge arcade. Everywhere they could see people playing arcade games, bragging about their scores, jumping over barrels, and going up against one another. Nothing seemed to interest the two that much until a familiar machine caught Tea's eye. It was a Dance Dance Revolution pad and on it was somebody that she would soon wish she never had met.

This guy looked pretty old to be at an arcade. His short red hair matched his menacing, hard, brown eyes. He wore a dark maroon shirt under his black leather jacket and bore some black jeans to match. His shoes were a sleek black and shined in the colorful lights that were emitted from the DDR screen. Around him a fan group mostly made up of girls cheered him on as he danced.

"WHOOOO! YOU GO TIMOTHY!"

"WORK IT, TIMOTHY!"

"I LIKE YOUR HAIR!"

Tea let out an annoyed groan. She could tell this was clearly going to be a guy who was overly cocky. Too much ego tripping was never a good thing for anyone. And he looked and acted like he was a prince surveying his realm.

"Wow, he sure is good," Yugi commented.

As Timothy danced he took a pose to please his fans and make some of the girls faint.

"Yeah, good at being a show-off," Tea added.

The DDR song ended and Timothy turned around to take a bow.

"And that, my friends, was a true piece of artwork."

"Wow, that was a hard song. Wasn't it difficult?" A pink-haired fan girl asked.

"Nah, just another day's work for _moi_," he responded winking at her and causing her to let out a breathless sigh of excitement…after all, her hero had WINKED at HER…. "Now, where was that smoothie shop? I'm starting to get a little bit parched."

"Oh, oh, follow me Tim! I know where it is! I'll lead you!" a fan girl chirped.

"No, no! Let ME lead you to the smoothie shop Timothy!" another butted in.

"No, me!" yet another one interrupted.

"I'LL BRING YOU THE SMOOTHIE!" screamed another… Oh, forget this. You know the point.

"Now, now, ladies, don't argue. I'll let you all lead me to the smoothie shop."

All the fan girls wooed and went off to help their idol quench his thirst. Tea shook her head as she watched the pathetic girls leave the arcade with their red head wonder.

"Ugh, that guy's head is too big," she stated.

Yugi looked over to the now empty DDR pad and smiled.

"Hey, Tea do want a try?" he asked sweetly.

"Try what?" Tea questioned breaking out of her thoughts on how arrogant Timothy was.

"A song on the DDR machine," Yugi told her in more detail.

"I don't know. I haven't danced in a while."

"Come on, Tea. Even if you're a little rusty I know you'll do great and besides, it's not about winning but having fun."

"Well, I guess you're right," she sighed.

"Here," the tri-colored haired teenager said reaching into his pocket and pulling out two quarters.

The brunette nodded and took the quarters while making sure to thank her friend. She moved over to the dance pad, inserted the coins into the slot, and positioned herself. After choosing her song and difficulty level she took a deep breath and got ready dance. Like Yugi suspected she was amazing on the pad. Not only did her steps match every beat but also her gracefulness gained the interest of nearby gamers.

"Woah! Hey, Ricky take a look at her!" a nearby boy with ash colored hair called to his friend.

"Wow!"

By the time the song was over quite a few people were near the girl's DDR pad, amazed at her talent.

"Wow! That was beautiful, lady!"

"So… Graceful…"

As Tea noticed the people that were caught by her talent she began to blush.

"Oh r-really. It wasn't that good… was it?" she replied.

"Actually Tea you were wonderful," Yugi reassured her, "You have to be as you well… seemed… to attract several people on your first dance."

Tea continued to blush even more.

"Yeah, you're even better that that loser, Timothy!" a little boy shouted.

Unfortunately, that quote reached a certain pair of ears.

"Loser, huh?" a voice said out of nowhere.

The little boy immediately went dead silent as well as the other admirers. Timothy came into view, finishing up a raspberry smoothie, and behind him was his usual team of fan girls. All of which were throwing angry stares at Tea.

"So who do we have here on MY dance pad?" Timothy asked.

"Your dance pad?" the teenaged girl exclaimed. "What makes you think this is YOUR dance pad?"

"Because sweety, I'm the best dancer on it!"

"Yeah! You heard him! Get off!" a Timothy fan girl shouted.

"Yeah! Get off," the others yelled.

Tea felt the blood rushing to her face but not from bashfulness, from rage.

"Lay off, man," spoke up one of Gardner's admires, "She doesn't need to listen to you."

"Yeah," shouted a few others.

"You know, I bet she can dance circles around you!"

"Yeah!"

Timothy was a bit unnerved by the people's behavior to HIM, the great champion of DDR. He swallowed his anger though and stopped his fans before they threw a round of comeback insults.

"Now, now. I see the issue here."

The people quieted down and looked at Timothy with puzzled expressions including Tea.

"I'll tell you what. If you believe this girl can out dance me why don't we prove it in a dance off?" he suggested.

"SHE ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE!" screamed one Tea's fans.

"WHAT?" Tea yelled nearly falling of the stage. "I didn't…"

"Don't tell me you're backing down already!" the red haired dancer said.

Tea took a deep breath and looked at the few people who loved her performance. When she first got on that dance pad all she was expecting to do was have a little bit of fun. However, now several people were pushing her into a dance contest against the current DDR master. Really, what had she got herself into? Yet, looking into Timothy's arrogant expression and thinking about the way he had acted, the girl couldn't help but feel at least a little bit competitive.

"There is no way I'd back down to somebody as conceited as you!" She spoke.

"Then let's get it on," Timothy replied, "Now since there is only one DDR pad in the entire arcade here are the rules. We will take turns on the pad and since I'm gentleman the girl will be going first. After she finishes her score will be recorded then I will take to the stand and my score will be recorded. It's really quite simple, the person with the highest score wins."

Timothy offered two coins to his opponent to start the contest. Tea swiped them.

"You're on!" Tea answered.

Tea was just as remarkable on the pad as before, maybe even better. Her moves where smooth and at the same time she managed to keep a beat. By the time the song ended she had only missed two steps and had a shining score. Not to mention, the crowd was greatly impressed.

"WOOHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"YEAH! YOU SCHOOLED IT GIRL!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER?"

Tea proudly jumped off the stage and turn to see Timothy's reaction. To her disappointment however, the arrogant young man still had a calm and icy expression and now a condescending smirk to boot.

"Wow, you did amazing Tea," Yugi commented running over, "I'd like to see how Timothy is going to match that."

Tea opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the Timothy's silky voice.

"I believe you got it wrong about the little lady. I'm not going to match that. I'm going to beat it…easily"

Tea gave a cool, indifferent stare at her opponent. She was definitely forming a strong dislike of this guy. The way he seemed to look down on her as a person was definitely setting her on edge.

"I'd like to see you try!" she growled as she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Tea…" her star-haired friend said trying to calm her down.

Timothy replied with a short "Hmph" and walked onto the pad. After inserting the quarters and starting the music he started to dance. His moves weren't as elegant or as graceful as Tea's but they were definitely flashier (almost theatrical in their extremity at times). He also kept a good beat which kept him from missing no more than one step. When the song ended his fans cheered and he posed for them once more.

"Now then, for my score…" Timothy said turning to the DDR screen.

However, as soon as his score appeared his confident smirk turned into a displeased frown.

"Wh-wh-what's this?" he asked. "My score…"

The crowd looked around Timothy to see the screen. Timothy's fans gasped while smiles appeared on the supporters of Tea. Before them was an excellent score however it was cut a few points short of Tea's score.

"This can't be! I cannot lose at DDR!" Timothy complained.

"Well, I believe you just did," Tea replied with a proud smile.

"There must be a glitch or something. A rematch! I DECLARE A REMATCH!"

A few people in the crowd groaned in complaint.

"What! Oh come on, I beat you fair and square!" Tea said as her anger returned.

"FEH! That was just beginners luck!" Timothy stated.

Timothy took another two quarters from his pocket and shoved them into the machine. After he finished dancing, Tea used her own money for her round. She won yet again, but the second time by an even greater margin. This made Timothy was even more frustrated and angry. He was quickly loosing control of his suave demeanor.

"Your friends made me loose my concentration! They did it on purpose! I demand another rematch!" he screamed at the stunned onlookers. Even his own fans began to uneasily move away from him as his tone and expressions became increasingly bizarre and irrational. He was getting a bit too scary. People were beginning to scatter…

0I0I0I0I0  
**-Meanwhile with Joey and Tristan-**

"Come on baby, show Joey some love!" Joey spoke to the Alien Invaders game screen.

'KA-BOOM! LOSER! LOSER!'

"NOOOOOO! YOU HAVE TA BE KIDDIN' ME!"

"I'm serious man. You need a break from that game," Tristan said watching as Joey lost his 23rd… Ahem… 24th game.

"Look Tristan. I said I was goin' to beat the high score today so I'm going to beat the high score today!"

"That game's messing with your head! You need to get off and do something else. Play some other arcade game."

"And I will… after I beat da high score for Alien Invaders," Joey replied as he dug around in his pockets for another quarter.

"Dude, why are you so wrapped up in getting a high score for this one game?"

Joey went silent for a moment.

"Cuz I have to, okay," he finally answered.

Joey soon found the quarter he was looking for and stuck it into the machine. His hands then resumed their positions on the control stick and buttons.

"Joey, are you hiding something from me?" Tristan asked starting to get suspicious.

"No," his blonde haired friend mumbled, but he wouldn't look at Tristan. .

"Come on man, spit it out. I know there's gotta be a reason why you're going crazy trying to get a high score on that game."

"Well, maybe I just feel like it."

KABOOM!

"Ah, great.." Joey complained. "Now look what you did! You made me lose my concentration again!"

Tristan heaved a sigh. Knowing Joey, he wasn't going to get anywhere on this.

"You're going to pay for shooting my ship behind my back, " Joey growled as he began to play even harder but then…

SNAP!

Both boys looked down to see Joey holding a broken off controller stick.

"Oops…" Joey gulped.

"Now you've done it," said Tristan.

Joey swallowed and looked back and forth between the broken joystick and the Alien Invaders game.

"Err… It's okay! It's still playable! See?" Joey nervously replied. He tossed away the now useless controller stick and started playing with the metal stump of it. Unfortunately for the two, he must have jinxed it because just then the entire machine started to spark and shutdown.

'Alien… Fzzz… Loser… Fzzz… WHOOT!… Fzzz…"

"Oh man, I think we should get out of here," Tristan looked around guiltily and started backing away from sparking machine.

'Destroy all… Fzzz… Loser…"

"Yeah, ditto to that," said Joey as he stared morosely at the now blank screen.

The two casually made their way around the perimeter of the arcade and sauntered slowly to the entrance of the game room. No one else had noticed them or even looked their way. After letting their breath out in sighs of relief, the two glanced back at the malfunctioning game. The machine let out one more big spark before its screen exploded and a cloud of smoke came flowing out. Joey and Tristan just stood there in shock.

"See Joey, that's what happens when you play an arcade game too much!" Tristan told his friend as disgust built up in him.

"We were jus' lucky no one saw us," Joey said.

Just then, if you couldn't enough jinxes in one day, the two spotted a security camera pointed straight at the area they were at. Both of them were left speechless until Tristan whispered.

"We have got to go, NOW!"

0I0I0I0I0  
**-Now back with Tea-**

Tea was starting to get tired of this. This guy was clearly not admitting he lost. This was the third time he lost to her and he was still making excuses.

"I want another rematch!" Timothy demanded.

"Forget it!" Tea snapped, "I beat you three times in a row. Can't you get the point that I won fair and square?"

"YOU WERE JUST LUCKY!… THREE TIMES IN A ROW!"

Tea was about to reply but shook her head and stopped herself. Instead, she whipped around and grabbed her short friend's arm.

"Let's go Yugi. I don't have to listen to this," the girl said dragging Yugi off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!" Timothy shouted, but it was in vain.

As the crowd began to realize the contest was FINALLY over, they began to disperse. Most of the people leaving gave Timothy disdainful looks before walking off while only a few stood there feeling sorry for him. Timothy growled and turned to his much smaller fan group for reassurance. The girls looked at each other for a minute then began to leave him as well.

"Ladies, where are you going?… Okay, maybe I'm not the grand champion at DDR but I'm still very good at it. I mean you did see my score right?" Timothy said trying to persuade them.

"Yes… but…" a fan girl turned to reply, "You just somehow don't seem so cool anymore."

With that, Timothy's ex-groupie walked off with the others, leaving Timothy… all by himself.

00000

Yugi and Tea went looking for their friends. It was puzzling to them that Tristan and Joey weren't anywhere near the Alien Invaders game where they had been left. As they stood figuring what to do next, they noticed the two whispering together near the entrance of the arcade and both of them looked totally unnerved. Then they seemed to catch sight of Yugi and Tea.

"Good, we found you guys," Tristan said running over to them.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yugi asked noticing the two still looked quite nervous, "You guys looked a bit scared."

"Yeah, did something happen?" Tea asked backing up Yugi's question.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other then back to them.

"Let's jus' say we need to get outta here..." Joey replied.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARCADE MACHINE?"

"CHECK THE SECURITY CAMERA!"

"... an' fast."

0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0

We'll there you go and if you liked and think I should write more, please review.This took me hours and I would hate if it all was for nothing. I only have 2748939928476 hours left before I die. How do I know? Well, I don't... but I know it's limited.

By the way, it's practically impossible for me to a story with Kaiba in it so don't worry fans, even though he didn't show up in this chapter he'll be appearing in the chapters soon to come and he will certainly not be happy.

Preview of the next chapter...

Timothy goes to a relative to get help for his revenge on Tea.When the two make an agreement Tea isn't the only one involvedin a plane ride to doom.

(Okay, I know it's short but if I made it longer it would probably be kind of the next chapter so yeah.)


	2. Cold Eccentric Officer

Okay, you know the preview thingy in the last chapter. I'm sorry. I lied. Anyway... Thanks for those who reviewed. -gives them cookies and bits-

**serenity-432 from (insert place here) wrote:  
**_lol I love this! Crazy DDR players and blown up viedo games. If first chapters this good I can't wait to read the next!_

OMG! YOU FAVED! -takes back the cookies and gives you an entire cake- Thank you! Really though, I think the women in this chapter is much more insane then the crazy DDR players you mentioned.

**16forever from... somewhere...:  
**_That was soo funny. I cried I was laughing at Joey so hard. Great job._

Yeah, it's kind of a shame he's probably hang around one more time to see Tea off before she leaves on a certain trip for doom. I will make sure he appears again in laterchapters to come but that will probably be while.

**Diza of the Moon from another place:  
**_This is one of the longest stories I've ever read. Keep writing I want to now what's happens next._

Yeah, I don't think I can do a chapter that long again. I had to keep going on that one or it would be and abrupt end... Well, I guess I could've put a part 1, part 2, in it. Ah well. I'll try not to be lazy so I can get the next chapter up soon.

**MikoKikyou101 from... HI KIKYOU:  
**_Lol I really liked the Chap.! I can't wait to read the rest..when it's out! laughs Poor Joey, he has no luck at all! . Well bye!  
Your friend,  
MikoKikyou101_

Yay, you reviewed. -gives you ten extra cookies for being a friend- Yes, Joey doesn't have any luck... but in my stories neither does Seto... or anybody else, as matter of fact! Glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this chappie even though I spoiled the entire chapter by telling you about it.

Okay, I warn you people things may go a bitrandom from here on out. Don't worry itwon't be too random hopefully, just enough to make you laugh. I don't think any of the characters will be umm... well... Out of character as I dislike some OOCness. I may screw up a few times on accident from trying to move the story along but it won't be anything way out there.

Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if you still believe it belongs to me or anybody on I must tell you there's a magical thing called common sense.

0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0  
**Chapter2 - Cold Eccentric Officer**  
0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0

"Ninety-seven-cups-of-coffee–slurp-on-the-wall-slurp-Ninety-seven-cups-of-slurp-coffeeeeee-take-one-down-slurp-pass-it-around-slurp-ninety-six-cups-of-coffee-on-the-wall-slurp," sang a businesswoman between slurps of her 56th cup of coffee. It was a little hard for the other employees to understand her however, due to her speedy talking.

Her fellow co-workers stared at her, some with worry and others with annoyance.

"Okay Ms. Robinson, I think you've had enough coffee for one day," one of them stated.

"Don'ttellmewhatI'vehadenoughof!I'myoursupervisor!Speakingofwhichwhyaren'tyoudoingyourjob?I'myoursupervisorandyoursupposedtobedoingyourjob!Bytheway,coffeeisgood!Hasthebosstriedcoffee?It'sgood!" she said in an extremely quick and agitated manner.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that," the co-worker replied, "You're talking at an amazingly rapid pace."

"NoI'mnot!Youjustthinktooslow!Getbacktowork!HAHAHA!-slurp."

The spooked tech master went silent and decided to back away. Maybe the lady had a point when she was telling them to go back to work and he definitely didn't trust her. At this extreme state of caffeine addiction she needed serious help. Besides, would you hang around a hyper maniac with a king-sized cup of HOT liquid?

Ms. Robinson continued to slurp coffee as she watched the corporate employee walk off. She was satisfied until the most horrid thing happened. She ran out of coffee.

"NOOOO!… Wait,whyamIscreaming?Ishouldgetanothercup!"

The coffee crazed supervisor zoomed down to the lobby knocking down anybody in her path, including several paper pushers, a visitor, and a preteen with long dark hair.

"COFFEE!"

Finally reaching her destination and nearly knocking the dispenser over, she whipped out her empty cup and began to refill it. Too bad for her, the dispenser was a bit too slow to her liking.

"Comeon!Comeon!Comeon!"

Quite a few people in the lobby turned their heads to witness the crazy lady. Some were quite scared while others sighed knowing her problem. When Robinson's cup was full she quickly whipped it to her lips to take a sip. She turned to see the people who were staring at her with blank expressions.

"What'reyoulookingat?" she snapped.

Most of viewers quickly went back to what they were doing wishing to stay out of any trouble with the insane women. However, Robinson scanned the lobby and picked out a person who seemed "out-of-line".

"Heyyou!Getbacktowork!" she commanded.

Amazingly, he understood her and nervously replied, "B-but I don't even work here."

"DO IT!"

"AHHHH!" The poor guy screamed immediately running out the door and leaving behind a suitcase read "Zero Gravity Tailoring."

Robinson took on a smile of triumph, convinced that she was doing a good job. This just scared the people in the lobby even more. After taking one more sip of her coffee she decided to retreat to her office.

Once she got there she slid into her fine black leather chair and leaned back, relaxing. It doesn't get any better than this for her.

"Ah…"

Unfortunately, her peace didn't last long as a dark voice came over her personal intercom.

"Ms. Robinson I would like to see you in my office immediately," it said with a tone that gave Robinson the chills. That voice belonged to the CEO of the company or in other words, her boss. She took a loud worried slurp of her coffee.

0I0I0I0I0

Robinson walked into the well-lit office. It was warm but to her it seemed as cold as ice. She looked around. The office was much larger than her office, of course, but emptier. The supervisor's focus soon went to the front of the office where her fate resided. Behind a large desk there was a black computer chair with it's back turned to her. She took another loud slurp from her king-sized coffee cup trying to contain her fear of what's to come.

"It's about time you showed up," growled an intimidating voice from behind the chair.

"Umm… Heh… I…" she stumbled.

"I've heard that you still have a problem with caffeine," he continued.

"Sir, I've only been drinking a few cups a day. I don't understand what the others are complaining about," Robinson lied, trying to defuse the situation.

"When you say a few, do you mean fifty cups or seventy?" the employer asked. With the right tone it could've been a joke, but there was not even the slightest bit of humor in his voice.

"Seventy… I MEAN!… I only… I only drink…" the busted employee stuttered.

The lie didn't work and the situation wasn't turning any better due to her attempt at smooth talking her way out of it. She gulped and took another nervous slurp. Maybe silence would be better in this situtation.

"Let me remind you we've had this talk before, and frankly…" the CEO said as her turned his chair around to come face to face with Ms. Robinson, "… I think you should be grateful that you still have a job, Robinson."

The supervisor cowered as she noticed the fierce glare on his face. The guy was pretty young for a CEO, no older than eighteen years of age. His dark brown hair was short but smooth while his piercing blue eyes were cold and fierce. It was his job to protect the interests of the company and he intended to fulfill his obligation. This woman was beginning to be a possible and serious problem for the company. And it was beginning to get a bit personal for him…this woman was starting to tick him off with her erratic behavior. It was starting to scare off prospective clients.

"Mr. Kaiba, I can explain!" she shouted lunging forward and spilling a drop of coffee only millimeters away from Seto's hand. He smoothly withdrew his hand with a clear look of disgust.

"Umm… Sorry?" Robinson apologized, "Err… Please, I swear! Just give me another chance! A can quit drinking coffee all together!"

The CEO rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that."

"NO! I SWEAR! I WILL STOP!"

There was silence for a moment. The air for Robinson felt so cold around her as she noticed her boss's eyes narrow into a deathly icy glare. It was if she was frozen in time. She could hardly even breath.

"Whatever. I'll tell you what, since I'm feeling generous today I'll let you off with probation."

"WHAT? PROBATION?"

"Is there an echo in here? If you don't want to be on probation I can fire you and hire someone else to do the job. And from what I've heard I will have plenty of takers."

Robinson just stood there for a moment. Not sure how to react but a smile appeared on her face. At least she wasn't fired. This, she was extremely grateful for. Maybe a little too grateful.

"OH, THANK YOU MR. KAIBA! TRUST ME, I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" she burst out, forgetting she had coffee in hand.

Now this was a very sad situation indeed. In her excitement she had accidentally spilled about 60 of her dangerously hot beverage on Seto's face. She froze.

"AUGH!" he yelled covering his face with his hand.

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry! I forgot I had coffee! Here, let me help you."

She whipped her hand to grab a handkerchief from her pocket but sadly she still wasn't paying attention and the other 40 of her coffee went toppling onto Kaiba's nice clean white business suit causing him even more burning agony not to mention a nasty stain.

"You dirty coffee-crazed…" he growled still in pain.

Robinson decided this would be an excellent time for her to leave. Things were certainly not going to get better for her if she hung around. She made for a silent dash out of the office and away from her furious boss. Just her luck, it didn't work. Seto snatched her shirt collar from behind and pulled her back with immense force.

"You're not going anywhere, Robinson!"

She gulped and turned around with a fake grin and gigantic sweat-drop.

"This doesn't happen to mean I'm fired, does it?"

0I0I0I0I0

Several minutes later…

"Hey Seto!" said Mokuba cheerfully bursting into the office, "I just finished checking on… Hey, what happened to your suit?"

Seto looked up from his laptop with a somewhat exhausted expression on his face.

"There was a problem and I fixed it. The tailor should be here any minute," he replied blankly and went back to typing on his laptop.

0I0I0I0I0

"Okay, see the coffee?" a middle aged man with a mustache asked as he held out a king sized cup of coffee, "Mmm… This is good coffee… You want some?"

"YES!" Robinson screamed jumping to snag the cup out of his hands.

Her only reward though was a 1000-volt shock from a wired metal helmet.

BZZT!

"Eeeeeeee!" she screamed.

"NO! NO COFFEE!" yelled the guy.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

There was silence for a moment and the guy's angry expression turned to sympathy.

"Aww… I feel sorry ya… Here have the coffee?"

"Oh, thank-"

BZZT!

"AAAHHHH!"

Robinson fell to the floor twitching.

"Heh heh… I love this new job…"

0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0

Okays, that's all for now. Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter. Please, give me your opinions on the story. I would like some constructive criticism but when I mean criticism I do not mean flames. There's a difference there. Oh yeah, and I'm thinking aboutwriting and uploading some of the other stories I've been thinkingof. These descriptions are kind of brief but tell me if you would be interested in any one of them please tell me in a review or e-mail me.

1. Well, in the one I'm most likely to write.Seto is being a jerk again and Tea gets the bad end of it. When anger overshadows her actions she ends up accidently turning him physically into a 5-year old boy.Tea has to help him change back before she goes crazy over his complaints, continued sarcasm, and wisecracks.

2. Second one. Setois stranded instrange storybook world. He's already in for a lot of struggles and annoyances trying to get out of the crazy place. The only thing that could make it worse ishe has to endure them with none other than Joey Wheeler. Trust me, Joey's not too thrilled about it either. Can they escape the insane world of submarine pirates, insane catgirls, and people who worship dogs? Or will they end up killing each other? You want to read it, tell me.

3. Okay, my last idea has already been found in several fanfictions but I'm doing this one in my ownversion. Because I never thought it would get his good and I'm unoriginal it's like a Freaky Friday switch with the fortune cookies. Joey and Seto are the victims. Simple as that.

Oh, by the way, none of my stories contain yaoi and probably never will. Sorry fans. That means no Seto x Joey.

Bleh, anyway, that's it. Buh bye and please review. I'm giving out free cheese nips and light bulbs this time.


	3. Never Cross a Maniac

WOW! So many people reviewed (Well, to me five is a big number)! Eep, thank you! -hands out cheese nips and lightbulbs like promise-

**bmx-squirrel  
**_Hahaha! That is so funny especially with Ms Robinson's coffee adiction. Man thats OG lol. Update PLEASE! jess P.S.Where are the squirrels!jk_

Heh heh. Too bad she isn't obsessed with coffee anymore in this chapter. BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh and don't worry. The squirrels should be in chapter five when I get to it. Heh heh, poor poorTeaand Seto.

**xwolfdevilx  
**_PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE:3_

You're wish has been granted!

**La-Garce-Fille  
**_Good story, but poor Robinson. That's what coffee gets ya, I guess... _

Anyway, for your story ideas, I kinda like the one about Kaiba being turned into a 5 year-old. I think that'd be really funny.

Update soon. ;)

Yes, she will be forever traumatized. Oh yay, and that's one vote for Kaiba being turned into a 5-year-old. Hah hah. The only problem I have though is that I've thought of several hundred stories with Seto being turned into a kid. I think this is the best one, though. I still need to think on it a bit but so far it's good.

**Goddess of the Madhouse  
**_First of all I'd like to say thank you for not making Yaoi stores, I'm getting sick of them. Second, that was a pretty good story.And third I'd go with the second option, it seems interesting._

Trust me, you're not alone. The Joey x Seto pairing creeps me out the most. I mean, I can put them as stuck with each other in story but kissing? Hugging? Showing affection for each other? I'll definitely pass.Now let's see here. That's one for the second option!

**Vulpix1000  
**_Dear ,  
This story is so funny. _

I like all three ideas a lot, I hope you do all three of them.

My favorite is 1. Well, in the one I'm most likely to write.Seto is being a jerk again and Tea gets the bad end of it. When anger overshadows her actions she ends up accidently turning him physically into a 5-year old boy.Tea has to help him change back before she goes crazy over his complaints, continued sarcasm, and wisecracks.

If you wind up only doing one, that is the one I would like to read the most.

I love this story, please update soon.

This story is on my favorites list.

Signed,  
Vulpix10

Looks like we have another one for Seto gets shrunk. Yay! I'll attempt to do all three, but it kind of depends of the time and mood I have. By the way, -Gives you a whole box of cheese nips and agiant box of lightbulbs- thanks for the fav!

And for a bonus, I was actually in the mood to write the third chapter early. The negative side however, this entire chapter is mainly Timothy plotting his revenge. Yeah, that sadly means no Seto, Tea, or Yugi in this chapter. Don't worry though, the chapter after thisshould be all them.

0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0  
**Chapter 3 -Never Cross a Maniac**  
0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0

A small black cat walked down an empty alleyway in despair. The cat knew his life wouldn't continue much longer. For months he had been getting his food supply from the waste of Fishy Fish factory. Sadly though, the factory had gone out of business. It had been reported that a hyper fish-loving albino girl was the cause. None the less, things could hardly get worse for the cat.

The stray cat had just one wish before he passed away from hunger. And that was to fall in love but it wasn't like that was going to happen. He went to dig into a trashcan in hopes of finding a leftover hamburger or half-eaten hotdog. Just then he heard a soft meow. He pulled his head out of the trashcan to find a beautiful white girl cat.

"Meow?"

"Meow."

"Meow."

"Meeooowww…."

The snow-white kitty rubbed against him in affection. All he could do is purr knowing he had fallen in love. He groomed her to return the affection.

"Meow."

"Meow!"

The stray cat was ready to take his beloved to a nearby catnip factory when… BAM! The beautiful white Persian was knocked into the wooden fence behind them by a tin can flying at a hundred miles per hour. The stray just sat there for a second out of shock and then began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Grrr… HOW COULD I LET MYSELF BE BEATEN LIKE THAT?" yelled Timothy, kicking another can not caring it's direction, "And by a girl even! A FREAKING GIRL!"

Timothy snarled as the rage built up in him. Ever since Gardner had beaten him at DDR his fans had avoided him and made up excuses to be somewhere else like Hawaii. Some people even made fun of him for being ex-champ.

"BLAST THAT GIRL! BLAST THAT GIRL!" he chanted.

Soon the red head couldn't contain the anger anymore and let it out again in a full-fledged punch to the wall, which wasn't to smart on his part.

"OW!"

He grabbed his knuckles, swearing in pain. He thought for a moment about what he did to deserve this. Maybe it was that dog he ran over yesterday or maybe it was the millions of ants he fried with a magnifying glass when he was little. It could've even been the fact he laughed at duelist champion Kaiba, when he lost to a kid with star shaped hair. Who knew? One thing was for sure, though. He L-O-S-T!

"How, dare that girl challenge me and win. How dare she! I am supposed to be the best! The quadruple time DDR champion! How could the great Timothy D. Dee lose to a female nobody? Why if I could, I would hack that girl to bits, torch her remains, and feed them to my pet fish!"

Timmy shook with rage until he realized something.

"Hey, wait a second…"

Timothy put an evil grin upon his face. He remembered he had an older sister who ran a secret crime organization. She was a mastermind at that kind of stuff and perhaps she could be very useful in this situation. With no hesitation he flicked a cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial the number.

0I0I0I0I0

"What's wrong wit' you?" an angry girl snapped.

She was a lady in her late twenties of medium height. Her eyes were a sharp green and her long silky red hair flowed freely over her back. Her attire was completely black and very serious looking. She even had a black hat to match. This girl was definitely one of the people you don't mess with.

At the moment she was dealing with one of her best friends from college who was clearly traumatized. Truly, the woman was hoping for a decent conversation. Being the insane leader of a secret crime-organization wasn't all fun and games you know. It was really hard and tedious work so it really paid off to get a break once in a while. Too bad she was just wasting her time on this one.

"See? Look, it's just coffee," she said as she tried to imitate the accent you hear in those Mafia gang movies.

"NO! COFFEE BAD! COFFE BAD!" screamed her client who was cowering in her chair.

"What happened to you Steph? You used to love coffee."

"Mister Kaiba… doesn't like coffee… Mister Kaiba think drinking 50 cups… bad," she said with spooked eyes.

"Wha? That anti-social punk did this to you?"

Robinson didn't reply. All she did was nod and tremble violently. The red head sighed and shoved the cup of coffee she held into her friend's chest.

"Look, just drink it and forget about him. I spent three fifty on this thing!"

"AIIIIEEEEE!"

Robinson went flying out of her chair knocking it over in the process and ran over to a nearby corner.

"**COFFEE BAD FOR ROBINSON**!"

"Oh, for the love of… Steph, get out of the corner!"

"NO! COFFEE BAAAAAD!"

"Ugh," the women groaned nearly throwing down the foam cup in anger, "Stupid."

All of sudden the ring-tone to the Mario Brothers Theme started playing from her pocket.

"Oh, hold on for a sec Steph," she said flipping out her cellphone and dialing talk, "LOOK, I DON' CARE HOW MUCH OF DEAL IT IS! YOU CELL TELEMARKETERS AND YOUR STUPID VACUUM CLEANERS CAN GO TO H-"

"Nancy? Is that you?" said a rich voice over the phone.

"Uh… Wha? Lil' bro? That you? What do you think you're doing working for the cell telemarketers? Don't you know they're evil?"

"Uhh… Nancy, I don't work for the cell telemarketers. I called you to ask if you could do me a little favor."

"Oh… Well, just for reference don't you ever, EVER work for the cell telemarketers. They're evil…" Nancy took a few glances around the room in a suspicious manner, "Oh and please call me Big Sista'."

"You run an crime organization and you're calling telemarketers evil?" Timothy grumbled over the phone.

"What was that?"

"Uhh… Nothing. Look, I need your help."

"Ooh, what are you in for? Torturing? Hurting? Killing? Prank calls?"

"Yeah, Big Sista' there is this girl…"

"Woah! Hold on little bro! Since when did you get a date? Sorry, I can only kill and torture people in inexplicable manners. I can't do hookups."

"No! I'm not dating her! I want her killed!"

"Why? Did she dump you?"

"No!" Timothy twitched, starting to get annoyed.

"Then what did she do?" Big Sista' asked.

"She… She… She…"

"Come on, out with it. I ain't got all day!"

"She beat me at the arcade in Dance Dance Revolution…" Timothy grumbled.

"SHE WHAT?" The women slapped a hand to her mouth trying to control the laughter. "She b-beat you?"

Timothy cleared his throat with his face going somewhat red.

"Yeah…"

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEY! SHE WAS GOOD!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHOHO HO HO ho ho… Oh my god…" the girl wiped a tear from her eye from the laughter, "So you, the great Tim, gets his behind kicked by a girl."

"Look, let's not go into details. All I want is her lying on the ground dead as a doorknob!"

"Heh heh heh… Okay, I'll see what I can do. Who's this girl who got on your nerves?"

"I believe her fans were chanting Tea Gardner."

"Alright, and what does she look like?"

"She's skinny and has short brown hair that has a freaky little point over her bangs."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Uhh… No…"

"WHAT! Come on! When you're thinking of killing somebody you should at least follow them home to know where the live. Ah, whatever. I think I've already got enough information to look her up and take her down, anyway."

"Yes!" Timothy chuckled evilly for a moment. Gardner was certainly doomed now. Nobody has ever been targeted by Big Sista' and lived. He could just smell his Dance champion title coming back. He became a little playful and asked his sister, "Just what do you plan on doing to her anyway. Shooting her in the head, beating her to death, maiming her?"

"Hm… Those are some good suggestions but… I got something even better!"

"Well, what is it?" Timothy grinned eagerly awaiting to hear his rival's nasty fate.

"We can send her a fake invitation to a DDR competition. We'll make it so she has to get on my plane to fly to the competition. Little will she know, the pilot will parachute out of the plane leaving her to crash! Muahahahaha!"

Timothy was silent for a moment but his silence soon erupted in anger.

"WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT?"

"What? I was being creative."

"YOU'RE THE BOSS OF A CRIME ORGANIZATION! YOU CAN MAKE PEOPLE SUFFER AND GO INSANE BEFORE THEY DIE!"

"Hey Timmy, I have all my shooting and beating plans taken. If you don't like it, tough. It's my way or the highway."

"But… but… I'm you're darling little brother! Are you saying you don't care about me as much as your other clients?"

"Now, now. I'm sorry bro but I don't have that kind of time and money. Look, it will be cheap and easy."

"Cheap and easy? YOU'RE CRASHING A PRIVATE AIRPLANE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"I know," Big Sista' replied in a happy tone.

Timothy groaned. Even though he was lucky enough to be related to a crime organization leader, sometimes he couldn't believe his sister's lack of brain cells. It truly did puzzle him how she became a syndicate leader in the first place.

"Hey, Timmy. Are you okay?" she asked as Timothy had fell silent.

"Fine, let's do it your way. Just make sure that she's dead."

"Alright!"

Big Sista's look grazed upon Robinson who was still trembling in the corner muttering, "Mister Kaiba hate coffee… Mister Kaiba hate Robinson…"

This snapped her into some modification of her plan.

"Hey, you won't mind if I add another target would you."

"Huh? Why?"

"This guy made Steph a traumatized loony."

"Eh… Well, as long as that girl is dead I don't really care."

"Good, so we have a deal, then?"

"Yeah! I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Timmy. Oh, and if you're cell phone rings. DON'T ANSWER IT! I have a suspicion that the cell telemarketers may have your number."

"Um… Yeah… Bye…"

"Bye…"

Timothy clicked off the phone and a huge evil grin appeared on his face. Everything wasn't exactly as he planned but at least he would be getting his revenge on the one person that made a fool of him.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh man, not another one of those evil dudes," Joey complained watching as he walked past the laughing maniac.

"Just keep walking, Joey," said Tristan walking up next to him, "It won't bother us if we don't make eye contact."

0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0

What? You're wondering why Joey and Tristen were in the end when I said there would be no Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this chapter? Well, I said there would be no Tea, Seto, or Yugi in this chapter. I didn't mention anything about Joey and Tristen. Muahahahahaha! PH34R me and my loop thingys. Okay, I'm done. Now, for the preview... GAH! WHAT THE? Nooooo... the next chapter was deleted. I'm going to have to write to first part all over again! XX Ugh... Terribly sorry for this. All I can tell you is that in the next chapter Tea gets a letter to a DDR competition and what' this? Infiltrating of the Kaiba mansion? All in the next chapter unless all of a sudden I change me mind and write about how great heartless people.

By the way, if any of you reviewers skipped the second chapter author's notes. Please go back and tell me what story I should write. Of course you don't have to but it would be appreciated.


	4. Invitations to Disaster

HAI! Teh Keru has finally got off her lazy behind to bring you the fourth chapter of Squirrel Stole My Checkbook. Again I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I like tormenting the characters of it.

Oh, and I got some moreawesome reviews!... Oops... Oh man, I just read the updates. I can't put your reviews up here! It's illegal. Ugh! Well, I guess I'll just have to reply to your reviews using the other way. Anyway... I still have to thank...

**16forever**, **Diza of the Moon**, **La-Garce-Fille**, **The Rebel Goddess,** and **jarjayes** for reviewing.

0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0  
**Chapter 4- Invitations to Disaster  
**0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0

Tea woke up to another 'brilliant' day with the birds singing and the sun shining. Yep, brilliantly dull. She got up and put on her favorite slippers. It was a holiday. Better make use of it.

Yesterday had been pretty normal, except for the arcade incident. She had a good time with her friends, but then again, when did she ever not? After running from the mall because of Joey's Alien Invader game destruction, the group spent some time in the park. She chatted with Yugi and watched some of the park's regulars. Joey and Tristen disappeared somewhere only to return claiming an evil squirrel had tried to attack them. Fortunately, they had escaped with no injuries other than their pride. All the friends went to McBurger later to eat and then spent the rest of the day at the Kame game-shop. Yep, it was a bit mundane. Never the less, it beat fighting evil psychopaths that are trying to take over the world.

Now, I won't go into too much detail what Tea did that morning as we already know what people usually do in the morning. Get up, take shower, get dressed, brush teeth, eat breakfast, etc. It wasn't until she looked into her mailbox that her day changed.

"Junk, junk, junk…." She whispered, flipping through the letters. Nothing seemed to catch her attention until she discovered an unusual pink envelope. Tea tore it open and slid out a letter decorated with little pandas. She read it and was surprised at what it said.

Dear Tea,

I heard you were getting close to Yugi and I just wanted to tell you that HE IS MINE! DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HIM! IF YOU GO NEAR HIM I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY! HE IS MY ONE AND ONLY AND NOBODY IS TAKING HIM!

Love,

Vivian

P.S. – YUGI IS MINE!

Tea cocked her head. How did that psycho get her address?… On second thought, maybe she didn't want to know. Ignorance is bliss. Well, that was a complete waste of her time. Tea threw the letter into a nearby trashcan and went through the rest of the letters.

Eventually Tea came to a fancy red envelope. Intrigued, she opened it and discovered a fine letter printed on fancy stationary. She read…

Dear Miss Gardner,

We are aware that you have superb dancing skills. We've seen you in action and we just had to ask if you would join us for my _'Elite Dancers Competition'_ being held at my mansion this coming Tuesday. Since the talent you possess is so very special , we would love to have you participate and display more of that entrancing grace for us.

Since we want all our guests to arrive at my mansion safe and sound, we will have a private jet prepared for you if you would be interested in attending. The competition itself will last about a week. We will have dancers from all over the world participating. The winner will receive 1 million dollars in cash and a part in my upcoming musical.

Please arrive at 1823 Hallow Drive at 11:00 p.m. and my personal assistant will assist you from there.

Sincerely,

Bianca Satoshi

Tea's heart leapt. She couldn't believe she got a letter like this. Was she really invited to such a fantastic dance competition for her talent? And the part in that musical? It could REALLY further her dream of becoming a dancer. Was she ready to take such a big step yet? She shook her head. It will take her some time to think about it. But if it was true, this could be a once in a lifetime experience.

0I0I0I0I0

"Okay Nightmare, you know the plan," Big Sista whispered to a couple of her top criminal assistants in her syndicate, "Timmy's 'girlfriend' will easily fall for the fake dance invitation but Kaiba is different story. We'll need to take him by force if we hope to get rid of him. That's why I called you here."

"Right, you want me to get into his mansion and kill him. Well Big Sista, that will be a problem since you stole my gun!" Nightmare growled.

She rolled her eyes. "No… I don't want you to kill him Nightmare. I want you to kidnap him."

"Kidnap him, are you nuts? That guy is dangerous!"

"Look, you may use any force necessary. Just don't kill him," Big Sista calmly replied. Nightmare grumbled something about his boss being a real idiot but assumed position.

"Fine… but Sista, let me remind you that the guy's a millionaire. He must have the best of the best security system protecting his mansion," Nightmare explained

"Don't tell me that you're backing down, Nightmare?" Sista said, not even caring enough to look at him, "You're my best assassin. Surely this mere kidnapping mission is no more than another day's work for you?" The goon held his breath. To say no to the boss lady would be suicidal. Besides, he didn't want to let her down and this kidnapping mission really didn't sound like anything he couldn't handle.

"I assure you this won't even be a day's work for me. It will be a snap", said Nightmare. A smirk of anticipation and eagerness was beginning to show on his face as he contemplated the opportunity to impress his boss lady. Visions of glory and his boss lady's appreciation danced before his eyes.

"Good. Good. Now you will enter the mansion at around 2:00 a.m. and when you get inside you will…"

0I0I0I0I0

Two o' clock that night…

Nightmare waited silently in shadows inside the wall of Kaiba's mansion. He couldn't believe he had to stay up this late just to get in the mansion. What was boss lady thinking anyway? He could have kidnapped Seto by now, or at least be hiding somewhere inside the mansion. The goon growled as the thought crossed his mind of wondering how angry Sista would be if he ditched this scene. Knowing his boss though, he knew without a doubt that he would be tracked down, killed, and his corpse disposed of without a trace within hours if he dared such a thing. His present discomfort and boredom was definitely the lesser of two evils.

Fortunately, this morbid train of thought was interrupted when a black limousine came driving up to the mansion. He was curious about what this meant for his plans but his question was soon answered after the limousine came to a complete stop. Seto stepped out of the vehicle holding his usual white briefcase and wearing his usual scowl.

"Oh, I see. Another late night worker," Nightmare whispered to himself. He watched as the young CEO disappeared into the mansion before he proceeded to make his move. The crook slipped along in the shadows like a cat and easily made his way over to a particular one of the mansion's windows, concealing himself next to an overgrown vine that shrouded and arched over it. He waited there in tense silence. Fortunately for him, it wasn't long before the last light was clicked off and the entire house was left in darkness. Nightmare pulled a glasscutter and a suction cup out of the large yet nearly empty bag he had with him and easily cut through the window. Earlier that day, one of the cleaning maids had disabled the alarm circuit for that particular window. No one had noticed. She had only done it because one of boss lady's other 'assistants' had threatened the poor girl's family. As it was, she and her family were still alive. As Nightmare opened and slipped into the room, he casually wondered if that would 'change'…never could tell what the boss lady might do, depended on what mood she was in a times…

This room of the mansion, as one could surmise, was large and decorated with expensive looking furniture and paintings. A brilliant chandelier hung from the ceiling and the floor looked to be of a very rare and expensive marble.

Nightmare took a quick but intense glance around the room. Even though he hadn't run into any trouble yet he couldn't shake this gut feeling that something was terribly wrong. Big Sista had told him that she had found out that specific parts of the mansion's security system would be down for upgrades. She had also arranged for the one window to be disabled. However, these items were all the electronic end of the security. It worried him that with a mansion containing such riches, he hadn't seen any dogs or security guards or even video cameras. There was nothing else that he had been able to find. Yet, the hairs on the back of his neck were on end and tingling. Nightmare had a queasy feeling that something was wrong. Every instinct he had was alert and on edge.

The goon started off to search for Seto's bedroom, continually making sure to keep an eye out for anything that could become a problem. He didn't want any complications. As quietly as a mouse, he began to search the bedrooms one by one. He wasn't surprised to find some of the doors locked. It was no problem for him since in his early teen years he had become quite professional as a locksmith or rather, a lock pick. After a while, it started to get a bit annoying. All the rooms were empty with no signs of any occupant at all. It had been forty-five minutes at least and he still hadn't the slightest clue where the elder Kaiba's bedroom was. At this rate he would most definitely be caught. He swallowed and eased onward. At least, he had narrowed down the rooms Seto could be in.

Eventually Nightmare reached the kitchen… wait… didn't he just go by the kitchen twenty minutes ago? He growled. He was going around in circles. Why did this freaking mansion have to be so big? Nightmare decided to turn around and go back the way he came but when he did he was met with a pair of puffy and sleepy eyes. The crook swore silently to himself, thinking he had been caught. He soon realized however, those eyes belonged to the kid , Mokuba. Nightmare put on the scariest glare you could imagine behind his mask and mocked, in a low hiss, "Hmm, looks like I have been caught by a shrimp. Heh heh, we'll take care of that."

"Good dog," Mokuba said patting Nightmare gently on the arm. Nightmare just stood there, holding his breath in stunned silence while the black haired preteen then proceeded to nonchalantly open a cupboard, grab a tall glass, and wobble sleepily over to the sink to fill it. Indeed, it seemed the black haired boy was still half-asleep. He didn't even notice he was in the same room with a dangerous criminal. Nightmare quickly took charge of this luck and slipped out. Although he would gladly have killed this potential eye witness, he remembered being told by Sista to try not to make too much of a scene. She hated messy situations since it always lead to more serious complications in any scheme.

After circling inside the house, on all the floors, in the basement, in the attic, going through what seemed to him, dozens of different rooms, he finally figured out where Kaiba's room was at last. The entry had been ingeniously concealed but he had finally figured it out. Nightmare smiled to himself slightly in relief that he had actually found the room. Hours were passing and he had to get things wrapped up soon. Inside the room, Seto was collapsed on his bed, sleeping peacefully like he hadn't slept in ages. Apparently, the CEO had had a busy day. He hadn't even bothered to take off his white trademark trench coat.

Nightmare moved in as silently as ever to reach his target. He was almost halfway there when his knee accidentally bumped into a crystal pedestal holding a glass Blue Eyes statue. He swore. Where had that come from? He thought the path to the bed had been clear. Whatever the case was, the pedestal WAS there now and he watched in horror as the statue shattered on the floor. The pedestal itself also tipped over and into a nearby trophy cabinet. Thus, sending several trophies crashing onto the floor and strangely, also the entire cabinet. The cacophony of these multiple crashes somehow also caused the lamp right next to Seto's bed to meet the same fate along as a few other breakable things. It was the loudest disaster you could ever imagine. Nightmare was momentarily paralyzed with shock and fear. He was surely dead meat now. The teenager grumbled and twisted a bit in the covers. After that it was quiet. Nightmare shakily pulled off his mask to better face his doom. He stood in shocked disbelief to see that his target was still snoozing like a baby. Guess it was a good thing that Seto worked so late at night. Perhaps he had used some prescription to help him sleep. Whatever the reason, it seemed to have save the goon's neck. Nightmare wiped the sweat from his forehead and proceeded to close in on his victim again. He took the large bag from his back and…

BE-BE-BE-BEEP! BE-BE-BE-BEEP!

"SIX 'O CLOCK ALREADY?" As Seto groaned, twisted a bit, then sat up and yawned. Nightmare, in pure terror, quickly pulled on his mask and was standing there twitching when. The CEO caught sight of him in the corner of his eye and whipped around. The criminal knew it was now or never.

"Huh? What the...?" Seto gasped. Before he could continue Nightmare came charging at him with the bag.

"GRAAWWWRRR!" he roared as he attempted to get he bag over Seto's head.

0I0I0I0I0

Meanwhile… Mokuba had awoken to find himself on a long, fancy dining table. "Not again…" he groaned. The preteen slid off the table and then slowly stretched as his eyes searched the room. His search was rewarded when he caught sight of an ornate clock on one of the walls. "Hey, it's six-o-clock! That means Seto must be up!" He went running straight to his bedroom. As Mokuba opened his bedroom door, he was surprised to hear shouting and fighting coming from further down the hallway.

He heard an unrecognizable voice growl, "Why don't you just give up?"

"Sure, I'll just hop in the bag," Mokuba heard his brother's voice say with his usual sarcasm. There was something a bit more tense about his tone though.

"What's going on in there?" Mokuba shouted as he tried to turn the doorknob. Unfortunately for him, it turned out to be locked. "Seto? Who is that? What's going on? Are you ok? Desperately, the frightened boy continually tried to pry the door open.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If you don't do what I say, things could get a bit bloody, you know what I mean?"….There were some grunts and thuds heard through the door.

"I'm waiting for…somebody to…notice your skill at making a racket." More bumps and clatters could be heard through the door.

"I rather hoped you would come quietly. But if this is the way you want it….

Mokuba heard some glass shatter and what sounded like several punches and karate kicks. A few bad words were mixed in the ruckus as well. He grew more and more agitated. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He had to call the police, security guards, or somebody. Knowing every second counted, Mokuba rushed out of the hallway and into the nearest room that contained a phone.

0I0I0I0I0

In Seto's room, it was pretty much a mess due to the fighting. Shattered glass was on the floor everywhere, accompanied by broken pieces of wood that were once shelves and a few unbreakable trinkets that had fallen off their pedestals.

Seto barely dodged a huge sledgehammer fist aimed at his face. The fist, missing its target, crunched right into a white plaster wall. Nightmare winced in pain as the force he had used was enough to leave a jagged dent in the wall. The teenager saw this distraction and took advantage of it with a powerful kick straight to the chest. The goon was hit dead on by the powerful kick and thrown straight into the corner of the room. Slowly, Nightmare managed to stand back up. But he was shaken and shocked at the strength of that attack. This kid was a pretty good fighter for being just a rich snob. It really made up for the temporary lack of a security system. Nightmare shook his head dazedly to try and get his bearings again.

"I suggest YOU give up before I turn you inas a bloody pulp," Seto threatened as he stalked closer. Truth be told, he wasn't feeling too fine either but he wasn't about to let this goon know that. Really though, who was this guy? He must be pretty dense if he thinks he could just waltz in and kidnap him.

"Grr… You're really trying my patience," Nightmare growled. He wiped some blood that leaked from the corner of his mouth before reaching into his pocket. Time to move this fight up a notch. He whipped out his favorite tazer shouting, "EAT THIS!" It was in vain, however. The CEO had already launched his counter attack as soon as he saw Nightmare start reaching toward his pocket. The thug was taken down before he could even aim the tazer and the electric weapon was knocked out of his hand and out of reach. That was the one move that turned the fight into an all-out brawl.

0I0I0I0I0

Mokuba ran back to the bedroom to check on the progress of the fight. He desperately hoped that his big brother was alive. The fight he had heard through the locked door had sounded quite violent. The police should be there any moment and hopefully, the stranger would be sacked, whoever he was. Mokuba noticed the yelling had been replaced with frustrated grunts but the kicking and punching noises were still noticeable. "BIG BROTHER! ARE YOU OKAY?" he shouted.

"Mokuba?… AUGH!"

"BIG BROTHER?"

"Oh great, you've attracted company," said the stranger, throwing in what seemed to be another punch.

"UGH!…"

"Seto! Hold on! I've called the police. They should be here soon!"

"Grr… RAH!" Sounds of the fight continued with more crashes and thuds... Afterwards, it was just heaving breaths and gasping for air.

0I0I0I0I0

Nightmare was becoming exhausted. The police were coming and he didn't know how much more of this fighting to subdue his target that he could endure before he himself collapsed. Seto noticed his adversary's fear and felt his own confidence rise. He had this battle won. He could even hear the police sirens already. "It seems the police will be here any second. Hmph, you should see yourself. You should've thought more carefully before you decided to kidnap somebody as powerful as me. Too bad there won't be a next time," Seto mocked.

"Yeah, you tell him, big brother," Mokuba cheered from the other side of the door.

Nightmare slumped in surrender. This was it. It was all over for him. There was nothing he could do. Prison was going to be his new home. Even if he managed to escape right then and there, Big Sista would surely find out his whereabouts and have him killed for his failure and to cover her own tracks. He took his last minutes to pray for mercy. This was it.

"I can already hear the s-" Seto started. However, Nightmare's plea to whatever deity he believed in must have been granted because one last trophy of Seto's was left from the fight. It was still teetering on the edge of the top of the shelf and as luck would have it, it fell right on Kaiba's head, abruptly knocking him out. There was silence for a moment.

'Did that just happen?' questioned Nightmare as he examined the unconscious Seto sprawled on the floor. He soon heard sirens.

"Huh? Seto?" Mokuba gasped, "SETO?"

It was time to beat it. Even if the fight had worn down Nightmare, he still had a job to do. He heaved the unconscious Seto onto his shoulder like a gunny sack and crashed through the window and into the backyard. The sirens were getting louder and his time was running out. His adrenaline rush was at full blast again. Time to run.

For more reasons than one, he quickly discovered. Namely, two. He had just found out where the security dogs were. The pair of full grown and angry rottwielers jumped seemingly out of nowhere and started circling behind Nightmare. Their yellow eyes were fierce and filled with rage, while their mouths were wrinkled up in slimy snarls. Then without further warning, they were charging straight for the unfortunate criminal. Nightmare tried his best to outrun them but of course, the dogs were much faster. Not to mention, he was carrying their adored owner on his back. They especially didn't seem to like THAT at all. At that moment, the goon only had one final thing in his mind as the police sirens finally reached their loudest point.

"Why me?"

0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0

And there you have it. Not one of the funniest chapters. It was more of the action genre. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh, and I have some interesting news if you want to here. I have finished the first chapter of that fanfiction where Seto gets turned into a five year old. I should be posting it soon after it's checked and revised.

Next Chapter... Tea and Seto are in for a plane crash.


End file.
